


Are you fucking kidding me?

by Gemma_Fisher_5972



Series: Kurt Hummel vs. Haters [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: At least S4-5 Tina, BAMF Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson Bashing, Multi, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Berry Friendly, Not Tina Cohen-Chang Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_Fisher_5972/pseuds/Gemma_Fisher_5972
Summary: "Please tell me this is some bad joke.""These are signs of abusive relationships""Are you fucking kidding me?"
Relationships: Minor Kurt Hummel/Adam, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel - Relationship
Series: Kurt Hummel vs. Haters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Are you fucking kidding me?

Kurt wished with all his might that this was all a dream, a nightmare. His father was driving the vehicle that would take him right to what he knew would be Blaine with his bowtie and a ring and empty promises. He wasn't even dating Blaine!

"You look like I'm leading you to your execution" Says his father without taking his eyes off the road.

Kurt wanted to want to yell at him: 'You think?' That is, if he saw that he was not happy with the situation he was in, why was he leading him to a marriage proposal with his ex? But he decided to keep quiet and sounded a little shrug. He wasn't going to lie to her dad, but he wasn't going to yell at him or vent her anger on him.

The rest of the way his father was talking about how he wished he had married Elizabeth, Kurt's mother, earlier. This infuriated Kurt, but he refused to let him know.

When they got to Dalton, he immediately saw a lot of people, singing 'All tou need is Love'. Great, a public proposal. All of this was designed so that he couldn't say no. As he walked into Dalton, he prayed to a God he didn't believe in, that Blaine wasn't wearing that mustard suit that made Kurt think of Hot Dogs. And well... He was. 

Then Blaine begins his speech. "It’s right here that we met. I took his hand and we left, running in the hallway. You know I usually don’t take the hand of somebody I see for the first time." Yeah, but yet he sept with someone he met on Facebook. "I believe… uh… my soul understood something before… well before my body and my mind." Kurt really wanted to slap him. But he stayed calm.

"I knew, at the first sight, that we were meant for each other." 'Right, because I wasn't your third option after Jeremiah and Rachel' Kurt thought. "It’s an evidence. That’s why I always had the feeling that I knew you. It was like if a part of me have remembered you. Like if in each of our lives we have decided to continue our story, to find each other again and to fall in love again and again, again and always, for eternity. " 'Does he looked for cheesy proposals online or some shit like that?'

"I had a lot of luck to find you so soon in this life, because all… all I want to do and all I always wanted to do, is spend my life loving you." Kurt almost snorted at this.

"So, Kurt Hummel, my soulmate, my friend, my unique love, do you want to marry me?" Kurt saw all the people in the room cheering. There where like 50-75 people. He didn't know most of them. And where the hell was Finn? Or Carole? Why were Rachel and Santana clapping? They knew Blaine had cheated on him and the fact that he was dating Adam. He was ready to smack Blaine, however, his mouth reacted faster than his body.

"Please tell me this is some bad joke." The place quickly get silent and Blaine's smile fell. "We aren't even dating, Blaine!"

The crowd looked between the two of them, confused. Weren't they together? And if they weren't, why had they broken up?

"Kurt." Blaine hissed. "We are meant to be together." Kurt sighed. The cat would come out of the bag.

"Check your phone." Kurt started, getting everyone even more confused. "Accuse you of being unfaithful or of flirting. Humiliate you publicly. Blame you for all the problems in your relationship or they behavior. Say things like, 'No one else will want you.' Try to force you to do things you don't want. Compare you to other people."

"What on earth are you talking about, Kurt?" Asked an angry Blaine. 

"These are signs of abusive relationships. Do you remember doing things like this?" People's eyes widened when they listened to this, except for some who seemed the same or even more annoyed than Blaine with Kurt, and for some it was Rachel, Tina, Santana, most of the New Directions and unsurprisingly, Mr. Schue.

"Kurt... I don't know what you're talking about. Just say yes and we can talk later." Whispered an angry Blaine. 

"I thought my answer had been clear. Is not. I'm not going to marry you. We aren't even together. But I understand that you do not accept it. You were never good at taking no with an answer to my decisions, were you?" Kurt says ignoring all the gasps he received. 

"But Kurt, we are together. We get back together yesterday in the picnic." Says Blaine trying to not explote with rage.

"What? I told you that I forgave you for cheating on me. Not that we were back together." Most of the people there didn't even know that Blaine and Kurt weren't together anymore, let alone Blaine had cheated. 

"I don't understand Kurt. I haven't done anything wrong!" Blaine exclaimed. 

"No? So I must have imagined how you tried to force me to have sex with you in a parking lot of a gay bar." They all looked shocked at Blaine who was muttering a little 'I was drunk'. "Or when you compared me to Sebastian, or when you publicly humiliated me and accused me of cheating just for texting another guy, which you found out when checking my phone. Or when you slept with a guy you knew on Facebook because I didn't answer you "Two calls. I was gone two weeks. Two damn weeks! You were the one who told me to go to New York and still you blamed me for going and having to work. Well that was necessary if I wanted a roof and food. New York is expensive, you know?"

"Well you lead me on." A dangerous gleam flashed in Kurt's eyes. Those who knew that peculiar brilliance immediately decided that it was better to leave than face Kurt's wrath.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" It took all of Kurt's self control to no punch Blaine in that moment. "Did you know that people often ask me why I'm such an ice queen bitch? Well, here's why I'm not kind often. I'm kind to straight guys, and they think I'm in love with them. I'm kind to people I don't know and it only takes a glance to treat me like a leper. I'm kind to you and I forgive you for cheating on me, and you propose to me. I think I'll go back to being the cold-hearted bitch that everyone knows. "After a pause, Kurt decided to drop the bombshell. "Or maybe not. Because I was nice to Adam and now he's my boyfriend and I really like him.


End file.
